castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Mist II
Mist II is the 11th area available for questing in Castle Age. To unlock the Mist II, you must complete the special mission in Water II (The Demi-God). Main Quest 1: The Gateway The massive Gateway looms in the near distance. You send a scout to make the guards aware of your presence but before the scout has a chance, he is attacked by a pack of astral wolves! '' Sub-Quest 1: '''Defeat Astral Wolves ' Sub-Quest 2: Collect Astral Souls ''' Main Quest 2: '''Entrance Denied The wolves were an ominous sign but you finally make contact with the guards. However, do they are now allowing you entrance. Persuade the guards with your words or by force! Sub-Quest 1: Reason With Guards Sub-Quest 2: Duel With Guards ''' Main Quest 3: '''A Surprise from Terra STOP! Armies from the Land of Fire. I ask that you turn back immediately or we will consider this an act of war on the Land of Mist. Why has Terra turned against you? Get some answers from Terra! Sub-Quest 1: Request Entrance Sub-Quest 2: Persuade Terra ''' Main Quest 4: '''The Southern Entrance After pressing Terra for sometime for info, it was to no avail. One of your soldiers mentions a rumored Southern Entrance to the Land of Mist. Find the Southern Entrance! Sub-Quest 1: ??? Sub-Quest 2: ??? ''' Main Quest 5: '''Underground Path The Underground Path from the Southern Entrance is sealed by magical runestones. Look for the runestones in the dark crypts of the underground cavern. Sub-Quest 1: ??? Sub-Quest 2: ??? ''' Main Quest 6: '''Felthias Fields After gaining entrance to the Land of Mist through the Underground Path, you arrive in the Felthias Fields filled with lush vegetation and flora. Before you have time to fully admire the scene you are attacked by treants! Sub-Quest 1: ??? Sub-Quest 2: ??? ''' Main Quest 7: '''Sporeguard Forest The Sporeguard Forest is filled with bioluminescent mushrooms. The spores from the mushrooms are poisonous. Avoid the bursting mushrooms and make your way through the forest. Sub-Quest 1: ??? Sub-Quest 2: ??? ''' Main Quest 8: '''Nightfall Night has fallen and you can feel the danger creep up on you. Your senses are wary but that does not prepare you for the army of night shades that suddenly swarm you. Find an escape route! Sub-Quest 1: ??? Sub-Quest 2: ??? ''' Main Quest 9: '''Tezzari Village You have gained some distances from the shades but they will soon be upon you. Prepare your defenses so that you may have a chance against them. Sub-Quest 1: ??? Sub-Quest 2: ??? ''' Main Quest 10: '''Til Morning Comes Your defenses are fortified but you must hold off the shades until morning. The morning light should destroy them but can you last until then? Sub-Quest 1: ??? Sub-Quest 2: ??? ''' Main Quest 11: '''A New Dawn You were able to hold off the shades but half your army has been decimated. You must regroup and push forward. Gather your troops and inspire them to continue on your journey. Sub-Quest 1: ??? Sub-Quest 2: ??? ''' Main Quest 12: '''Lothar the Ranger As you continue on your journey to the center of the Land of Mist, you are met by your old comrade Lothar. However, he looks like he is in no mood to talk as he readies his weapons. Prepare for battle! Sub-Quest 1: ??? Sub-Quest 2: ??? ''' Main Quest 13: '''Trakan Village Lothar retreats after his skirmish with you. He heads towards the north. Follow him and his retreating army to determine where they are headed. Sub-Quest 1: ??? Sub-Quest 2: ??? ''' Main Quest 14: '''Trakan Sky Bridge Lothar and his men continue to travel towards the heart of the Trakan Village. You continue to track him while trying to avoid his detection. Too late! Engage him quickly before he alerts the entire village! Sub-Quest 1: ??? Sub-Quest 2: ??? ''' Main Quest 15: '''Trakan Prison Lothar was not himself. It almost seemed as if he were possessed by some evil. Lothar was headed towards the prison before you confronted him. Infiltrate the prison and find what they were up to. Sub-Quest 1: ??? Sub-Quest 2: ??? ''' Main Quest 16: '''Freeing Arielle Your defenses are fortified but you must hold off the shades until morning. The morning light should destroy them but can you last until then? Sub-Quest 1: ??? Sub-Quest 2: ??? ''' Main Quest 17: '''The Scourge You learn from Arielle that a deadly scourge has been spreading across the Land of Mist corrupting the people and creatures in the Land of Mist. She believes the cause may lie at the Dead Forests. Sub-Quest 1: ??? Sub-Quest 2: ??? ''' Main Quest 18: '''Escape from Trakan As you leave the Trakan Prison, you realize a thick suffocating poison has entered the atmosphere. Is this the scourge Arielle talked about? You must escape Trakan Village immediately! Sub-Quest 1: ??? Sub-Quest 2: ??? ''' Main Quest 19: '''Dark Heart of the Woods Your escape from Trakan Village has left you in the forest that seems like it has not been visited by a living soul in eons. You feel the evil spirits in this forest. Make you way to the Dead Forests! Sub-Quest 1: ??? Sub-Quest 2: ??? ''' Main Quest 20: '''The Dead Forests You arrive in the Dead Forests and there are no signs of any living creatures. This is a stark contrast from the Felthias Fields. Find out what has happened here. Sub-Quest 1: ??? Sub-Quest 2: ??? ''' Special Mission: '''The Source ''Amidst the barren Dead Forests, lies an oasis of greenery. In the distance you see a bright light and you are drawn to it. It is a beautiful priestess emanating with a powerful energy. You attempt to approach the priestess but a magic barrier stops you. Break through the barrier! '' Notes * Category:Quests